


Punish Me

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mating Bites, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2998745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always so gentle in the beginning, always rough at the end. And he craved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish Me

**Author's Note:**

> For A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition] - Abraxas/Tom Riddle Jr.
> 
> Hopefully this doesn't suck. I don't usually write m-rated slash though the poor attempts I've made never see the light of day. So here's to hoping the first one out there in the ether doesn't make anyone cringe.

"Tom-"

A sharp gasp filled the air as his head was tilted back, forehead no longer resting on the wood of the door. "Abraxas," his name is hissed low, a warning, the s lingering on the air as the man behind him pulls back.

"My Lord," he amended, nails digging into the wood, fingers scraping little fine marks into the surface when Tom pushed back into him. Abraxas moaned as his lord fucked him, steadily going faster, harder. He was always so gentle in the beginning, always rough at the end. "More," he breathed, wanting to feel Tom enter him again and again, to press right on his prostate... "Harder."

There was a growl at his ear, fangs sinking into his shoulder a moment later. Abraxas reveled in the feel of his lord taking him so completely. His heart was beating louder, faster as the blood flowed over his skin, running warm from between his lord's teeth. Then... then he was releasing all his lust, his cum smearing on the door as Tom slammed him against the wood.

Soon enough he felt himself being filled and groaned as Tom continued to pound into his ass. "I didn't say you could cum."

"My Lord," he murmured in apology, though he wasn't the least bit sorry.

"I'll have to punish you," Tom hissed, and he could feel him getting hard again.

Yes, he thought. Punish me.


End file.
